Conventional display methods generally require consumer-specific information to be retrieved and then utilized in the generation of the content of a web page, or alternatively, a web page may be generated without personalization, thereby limiting the use of consumer-specific information or sacrificing time. In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.